<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by soleil77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324341">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77'>soleil77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimimari Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtship, Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimimari Week 2020!<br/>day 4 Seasons<br/>Dimitri and Marianne through the seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimimari Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Spring Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter will correspond to a season. The next chapters will be out as soon as I edit them ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri settled himself into the chair as comfortably as he could. Across the table, Mercedes sat primly with a teacup in hand. A warm smile on her lips. Out of the people he could ask, Mercedes was the most ideal. She was neither the type to mock or ridicule him.</p><p>“I would be more than happy to assist you,” Mercedes set the teacup down and curled her hands together, the picture of motherly concern, “you’ve made it a long way already and the idea is quite sweet.”</p><p>Dimitri’s tight shoulders released the coiled tension which had been with him the entire day.</p><p>“Thank you, Mercedes. I am grateful for your aid with this… task.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Marianne. I hope it is to your liking,” Dimitri said, placing a warm scone on Marianne’s plate, a smear of strawberry jam layered over the top.</p><p>The wooden table before her was laden with bread, cheese, pieces of fruit, and a warm pot of steaming lavender tea.</p><p>Marianne cut a piece of cheese, placing it on Dimitri’s plate in return, “It is. I’m glad we were able to have some time out here. It is nice to be outside for a moment of quietness.”</p><p>Only the twittering of small birds filled the royal garden. Peaceful and quiet.</p><p>They sat under a small pavilion which had been set up in the royal gardens; a few guards and servants stationed slightly away from the tent. It was strange, having guards and servants accompany them wherever they went together. Though Marianne supposed it was expected for both her and Dimitri to be chaperoned at this time of courtship.</p><p>Such a contrast to their academy days and during the war where there was no need for a chaperone. The rule of chaperoning weighed out by the constant threat of loss and death.</p><p>Despite those unknowable times, Marianne missed those moments of privacy between the two of them, away from keen ears and eyes tracking their every moment.</p><p>Regardless, the picnic was a much-needed respite away from the scrutiny of the visiting nobility. Everyone, excluding her past classmates and friends, seemed to find it in their role to test out Marianne, thus resulting in a large pile of invitations requests to tea and other social gatherings.</p><p>The busyness had increased over the past few months. There had been much organising around choosing the meal courses for the guests, the music to be played, and the various attires she and Dimitri would have to adorn. All to be done for their wedding. </p><p>Wedding.</p><p>Her heart thrummed at the word. Marianne glanced at Dimitri, a piece of cheese now in hand and his bright smile. Here he was beside her. Soon, she would be by his side as long as she liked and within their privacy once more.</p><p>Her cheeks warmed at the thought. How could she be so bold? It must be Hilda rubbing off on her.</p><p>A chucked escaped Dimitris mouth, cheese back on the plate. “Is something on your mind, Marianne?”</p><p>Marianne touched her cheeks.</p><p>“You’re quite an adorable sight.”</p><p>It must be redder now. There was a slight muffle from outside their tent. No doubt the servants and guards listening in.</p><p>“Um. I’m not.”</p><p>Dimitri reached out placing his hands on the table. Their fingers were so close. Just one more inch and they would be touching. There was a teasing glint in Dimitri’s eye. Marianne averted her eyes away, taking a bite of the scone and swallowing it. The sweet tangy flavour burst over her tongue.</p><p>“Marianne.”</p><p>Dimitri’s finger hovered close to her cheek. His lips were slightly parted.  </p><p>Oh!</p><p>It must be on her face. Patting her mouth with a cloth napkin, she stood up quickly. Her breathing far too fast for her liking.</p><p>“I’m going to take a walk. I’ll be back”</p><p>Marianne walked out before Dimitri could respond, the servants and guards stepping aside to let her through. Taking a few steps away to stand under a tree, she inhaled slowly. The coolness of the wind a salve to her restlessness.</p><p>
  <em>Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.</em>
</p><p>Two birds sat on patches of grass, where the sun’s reach shone upon, chirping with each other. Marianne smiled and kneeled close to them. Familiar friends who lived in the royal gardens. She had often come to the gardens alone in the early mornings after prayer, partaking in moments of quietness.</p><p>“Hello, are you here to enjoy the sun too?”</p><p>The birds tweeted one after the other.</p><p>“Yes, it is lovely here.”</p><p>The twittering grew louder, and a bird hopped closer. Its head twitched curiously at her. Another joined her. Their little and orange chests puffed out.</p><p>“Would it be okay for me to join you again?”</p><p>One of the birds unfurled its wings and took flight, landing gently on her lap. A soft tweet as if to say <em>yes</em>.</p><p>The other bird also hopped closer.</p><p>“Oh, I should have brought some seeds to share. Next time, then.”</p><p>At the incoming steps behind her, the bird in her lap fluttered back to join its friend in the grass.</p><p>“Ah, looks like I scared them,” Dimitri stilled, before taking a step backwards, “I shouldn’t…”</p><p>Marianne lifted her head and shook it. He had always been wary, and afraid to hurt such creatures, but Marianne knew better, “Come sit down, Dimitri.”</p><p>He frowned, “Won’t I scare them again?”</p><p>Patting the spot beside her, Dimitri relented and kneeled beside Marianne, his cloak brushing against her dress.</p><p>Cupping her hands together, the bird inched forward once more and lightly landed in the palm of her hand. The tiny feet a gentle pad. Fluffing its feathers, it twittered at her again.</p><p>“I’m glad you could join us. Dimitri’s a very kind man, so you don’t need to be afraid.” Her index finger stroked over the chest, the beat of the bird’s heart a low thrum. The bird responded with another tweet, a gentle sound.</p><p>“You try it too, Dimitri. Cup your hands together like this.”</p><p>“I-I”</p><p>Marianne lifted her hands toward Dimitri, the bird watched curiously. Moments passed, then the bird hopped into Dimitri’s waiting palms.</p><p>A sharp intake of breath and Dimitri was completely transfixed. His blue eye wide. A look of childlike wonder. It was beautiful.</p><p>“This is” Dimitri swallowed, “I don’t think I can bear to move.”</p><p>“Hehe. Why don’t you join me next time and we can feed them together?” Marianne said as she stretched out her hand to the bird still on the grass, letting it hop onto her finger.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, a small smile breaking free.</p><p>“I would like that very much, Marianne.”</p><p>They sat quietly together with the birds for company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t broken any of the pieces. Yet. Dimitri flipped a page, absorbing the instructions as best he could. Now, if he could just do and this. The next step was to…</p><p>A sharp knock rattled the door.</p><p>“Your majesty, we have brought up the gift as you have requested.”</p><p>He had almost forgotten about it during the busyness of sitting on the council meetings, reading letters, and responding to said letters. However, his focus had to be on this.</p><p>“You may bring it in.”</p><p>Two servants carried a large wooden chest through the now open doorway before placing down it in front of the desk. The chest was simple and plain, though it seemed to be constructed of quality wood.</p><p>“Would you require anything of us, your majesty?” One of the servants said, eyes drawn to the chest.</p><p>“No. That will be all. Thank you.”</p><p>The two servants bowed, closing the door after their departure.</p><p>Unclasping the locks of the chest at the click of the door, Dimitri smiled at the items Bernadetta had sent.</p><p>The items in the chest were the most brilliant of colours. Though, his eye already focused on the sleek silver. Blue and silver, a nice match. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Candle lights glimmered around the hall, voices rose and fell. Bright garlands of summer flowers decorated the tables, chairs, and walls. People swirled across the floor. Graceful and elegant.</p><p>Marianne set down her goblet of wine, still full to the brim, on top the page’s silver platter.</p><p>“Here let me, Marianne.” With a dainty smile, Hilda whisked the goblet away, giving it a swirl before taking a sip.</p><p>The page’s eyes widened in shock, “That’s her majesty’s-”</p><p>“It would be such a disappointment to let such fine wine to go to waste,” Hilda pouted then with a sly smile, “Afterall, I think her majesty would like to be clear-minded on her wedding night.”</p><p>The page blushed a shade akin to the deep redness of the wine, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.</p><p>“So, because of this, why don’t you bring us those desserts on the table. The apple tarted cakes.” The page swiftly bowed his shaking head before scuttling away to no doubt follow Hilda’s orders and to escape further embarrassment.</p><p>“Hilda…”</p><p>“Hush Marianne, see the page is on his way now. You need not worry.”</p><p>How candid of Hilda, though she wouldn’t have it any other way in her friend’s company.</p><p>“Oh, speaking of the other majesty.”</p><p>Dimitri made his way closer to them, disentangling himself from a conversation with one of the guests.</p><p>“Whatever did you do to that poor page, Hilda?”</p><p>Hilda flapped her hand as if what she had just said was perfectly normal, “That poor page? I was simply explaining my kindness of partaking in Marianne’s wine.</p><p> “Kindness?” Dimitri raised an eyebrow, a wry smile on his lips.</p><p>“Why yes, you know how wine can adder one’s senses. Especially on such a night, I think it most troublesome for both of you. Wouldn’t you agree, Dimitri?”</p><p>He frowned. “I admit, I’m not one for wine myself. As for why it would be troublesome, it is likely some of the guests may become rowdy.” His gaze drifted to Marianne, then his eye widened.</p><p>Dimitri coughed but said without hesitation, “Well, to be truthful I will be glad to be alone with you, Marianne. The crowd is a bit much isn’t it?”</p><p>Marianne covered her laugher behind a hand, “Indeed, I look forward to the quiet.”</p><p>Hilda turned to stare at them both in silence.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you two just a matching pair,” Hilda said with a short laugh and a shake of her head. “Just when I thought I could tease the two of you.”</p><p>Marianne clasped her gloved hands together, thoughts now turning to the night. When it would just be her and Dimitri after the guests had retired. Although she had laughed it off, her heart started to quicken. A melding of excitement and happiness at not being privy to the company of chaperones but also…</p><p>A slight nudge in the elbow from Hilda broke Marianne away from her thoughts.</p><p>Dimitri bowed, eye warm and focused, extending a hand toward her, “Would you do me the honour?”</p><p>Dimitri wanted to…? Marianne hesitated, scanning the ballroom. All those who were not dancing, eyes on them. Nervousness drummed in her fingers. Then she looked up into Dimitri’s eye. Bright and unwavering. His hand held out, just for her.</p><p>Marianne stepped forward with her own curtsey, letting Dimitri press his lips against her hand. The touch was so soft and gentle.</p><p>Music thrummed gently, the notes beckoning for them to dance. Around them, people moved away to form a large circle around the ballroom. Dear friends intermingled within the crowed. A frown there. A bright smile here. </p><p>“I fear we have cleared the floor now.”</p><p>No doubt, the crowd watching the newly minted couple dance for the first time.</p><p>“I’m afraid that um. I have not been one for dancing much,” Marianne pressed herself closer to Dimitri who welcomed her into his arms.</p><p>“I must also admit it has been a long time for me, so it is quite alright, Marianne.”</p><p>Dimitri’s hand laid warmly against the side of on her waist, the other entwined with her fingers. They stepped forward, backwards, to the side. Marianne’s blue silk gown with silver stitching glinted beneath the candle lights.</p><p>A flicker of concern crossed Dimitri’s face.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Marianne. Although it is our wedding, I have felt as if we have hardly spoken.”</p><p>Her eyes drifted to the crowd before meeting Dimitri, “To be truthful, I am a little tired, but I think how lucky we are to have our friends with us today. To see them all together after such a long time.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>It was true. Their wedding in Fhirdiad had been tremendously busy with the various ceremonies and traditions to follow.</p><p>The Archbishop had travelled all the way from Garreg Mach monastery to Fhirdiad to be the one to join them hand in hand in marriage. Their former professor insisting, quite cheerfully, that she be the one to preside over the ceremony and announce them as husband and wife.  </p><p>Marianne’s heart warmed at the memory of the Archbishop standing before them, the presence of their dear friends in the pews, the loud cheers, and clapping.  The very moment when she and Dimitri took their hands together as words were recited off by the Archbishop. Then it was their turn. Each word softly was spoken.</p><p>Marianne jolted. A sudden misstep left her bumping into Dimitri’s chest, nose-first. </p><p>“Ah. My apologies, Marianne.” Dimitri gave a sheepish smile, stepping back once more.</p><p>“It’s no matter.” Marianne moved her fingers across to his chest, halting at the thrum of the heartbeat, “this is enough.”</p><p>Another smile. After several steps and turns, the music slowed, and the room filled with applause. They stopped, though their fingers still intertwined.</p><p>The end of the first dance but not the last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Horses and Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Clink</em>. Dimitri drained the cup of tea and placed it back down on the saucer, the crispiness and calmness of the tea brushing away the fogginess of sleep.</p><p>Exhaling, his fingers traced over the pattern which was set in deep silver swirls.</p><p>It was halfway there. Would it be done in time?</p><p>There was a gentle knock against the door. His heart pounded erratically.</p><p>"Dimitri? Are you heading to bed soon?" Marianne said, a sleepy softness to it.</p><p>"I'll be right there, my love," Dimitri paused, unclasping the locks of the wooden chest.</p><p>A silence then, "No need to rush Dimitri. I've prepared our... usual."</p><p>Warmth tugged at his heart. It was their usual now. Together.</p><p>With another tug, Dimitri placed the item and tools into the chest. Pushing it underneath the desk, he made his way to the door.</p><p>Behind the now open door, Marianne stands wrapped in a shawl, her light blue hair cascading down, free. A sweet smile graced her lips.</p><p>"Shall we, then?" Dimitri's hand curved over Marianne's waist who gave a soft gasp, a rosiness spreading across her cheeks.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marianne gently pried the eyepatch off Dimitri and placed it on the vanity. A set mark circled around one eye. He must have tightened the patch too much, again.</p><p>Dimitri’s’ eyes were both closed, his shoulders relaxed. It was good to see him like this. She threaded her fingers through his hair and made circular motions against his scalp. Soft.</p><p> Marianne picked up the fine-tooth comb, beginning at the ends of Dimitri’s hair. Sighing, Dimitri leaned deeper into the chair.</p><p>It was quiet except for the soft scratches of the comb and their breathing. Silence but not quite.</p><p>These moments together.</p><p>Suddenly, Dimitri took her hand and wrapped it within his. The slight roughness of his callouses tickled her fingers.</p><p>A light laugh escaped her mouth, “How am I supposed to brush if you don’t even allow me to use my hands?”</p><p>Solemn and serious he often was, her dear husband. However, this playfulness she was glad to have too.</p><p>“This reminds me of when I used to brush Dorte’s mane,” Marianne continued to scrape the brush against the scalp in slow movements, "most of the time he would be still, making it easy to brush. However, at other times he would get distracted by hay and wouldn’t stay still."</p><p>She smiled at the memory.</p><p>A pause and a slight crease between Dimitri's eyebrows caught her attention.</p><p>“Oh. So, you think I’m like a horse”</p><p>“What? No!” she stopped the combing and looked into the mirror’s reflection. She lowered her eyes, which she hoped looked stern enough but not too serious.</p><p>Dimitri shook a little, coughed numerous times, and averted his gaze to the comb.</p><p>Marianne was sure the words under Dimitri’s breath, “This is what Sylvain meant…?”</p><p>“Who meant what?” Marianne whispered in equal measure, her cupped hands against Dimitri’s ear.</p><p>With his forefinger and thumb, he lifted Marianne’s chin; the warmness spread all over her face, sinking deeper into her body.</p><p>“I’m only teasing you, my love.”</p><p>More silence settled between them.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Dimitri turned around and stroked her cheek.</p><p>“Do you suppose I should imitate a horse then.” Dimitri coughed then gave his best imitation of what Marianne assumed was a horse. The voice high and pitched. Not all like a horse.</p><p>“You make … um, an attempt,” avoiding Dimitri’s face, Marianne bit back a smile.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dimitri’s voice was indignant but teasing. He leaned in, closing the short gap between the both of them. His breath fanned her cheek. Warm with the scent of chamomile and lavender.</p><p>He pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead, the pads of his fingers resting lightly against her neck. She closed her eyes at the touch which sent a shiver along her skin. </p><p>Opening her own eyes, Marianne leaned in and returned with a peck against his nose. Dimitri gave out a laugh and wrapped his hands around her waist.</p><p>It became a little game.</p><p>He pressed another kiss against her cheek and she in return kissed his cheek until both their cheeks had been peppered. There was only the obvious place left. Dimitri’s hands now moved in slow, deliberate, and circular motions against her back. It was if there was nothing between hand and back.  The slope of his nose, the curves of his lips, the boldness of his eyes. Her pulse fluttered at the attention.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she clasped the sides of his cheek.</p><p>“I think we have become distracted.” Each word came out raspy.</p><p>“Oh, have we now?”</p><p>“Um. Yes.”</p><p>Another chuckle.</p><p>Dimitri turned around, closing his eyes once more. “Very well.”</p><p>Picking up the fine comb, she began to brush through once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bundle of Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All done with this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally.</p><p>It was complete.</p><p>Dimitri glanced at the window. Despite the darkness outside, he could make up the first sways of snowflakes on the wind. A true sign marking the return of Fhirdiad’s coldness.</p><p>Just in time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marianne awoke, her mind between wakefulness and dreaming. Although darkness masked the room, a dim glow hovered around the edges of the heavy blue curtains. Soon, it would disappear entirely as winter continued to envelop the days.</p><p>The fireplace needed to be warmed up soon.</p><p>Turning her head, she made out the shadowed outline of Dimitri’s sleeping form. His arm tucked around her waist.</p><p>She smiled. It was good he was getting some needed sleep. These past few days, he had been staying up far later than usual. Just last night, the last embers were flickering out when Dimitri had joined Marianne in bed.  </p><p>What duties could be keeping up Dimitri so late? Though Marianne supposed this was the weight she and Dimitri had to carry as Queen and King.</p><p>However, he should still get some good rest. Perhaps a brew of chamomile tea to start the day.</p><p>Marianne slipped out of the covers with quiet movements. She lit the empty fireplace, letting the flames flicker to life. It was something both she and Dimitri had insisted on doing without the assistance of servants.</p><p>Leaving the room, Marianne entered the dressing room. Outside of their shared bedchamber her personal maids, Lisbeth and Anice, waited with Godwin in tow. Typically, there would be more but and she was glad for the closeness and kindness of the two young women.</p><p>“Your majesty,” they curtsied, and Godwin padded toward her in high spirits. She stroked his back before facing Lisbeth and Anice.</p><p>It was then that she noted the pot of tea set on the table, wafts of soothing chamomile permeating the room.</p><p>“Oh, thank you," Marianne said, smiling at the two young women.</p><p>“What gown shall it be today?”</p><p>Marianne scanned the hung dresses, which were lined neatly in the wardrobe. Most were the shades of blue, ivory, grey interspersed with a few pieces of green, yellow, and even pink. The brighter colours a gift from Hilda. Marianne selected a dark grey dress.</p><p>“Oh yes, that will go really well with-“Anice’s words cut off as Lisbeth tugged at the other young woman.</p><p>Marianne frowned, “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m better than fine, uh, really excited.”</p><p>“Excited?”</p><p>“Oh no, your majesty, Anice is simply excited about the first fall of snow.”</p><p>Marianne turned toward the window; snow lined the frames but no sign of falling snow. Perhaps later today, she would be able to see it.</p><p>Anice and Lisbeth readied her clothing for the day, helping her into the various dress layers. Although both young women had continued to talk and help dress her, there was a sense of nervousness between the two.</p><p>Once done, she said with a small smile, “Thank you. I will do my hair.”</p><p>Lisbeth and Anice nodded once more and left the room, the usual routine. The times of hair for privacy except with Godwin for company. Godwin laid across her feet, his tail thumping up and down.</p><p>Marianne brushed her hair slowly, before pinning it up in her signature bun. Opening a drawer, she took a silver necklace. It was inlaid with a simple blue gem and two tiny silver ones. Another gift from Hilda. She clipped it around her neck.</p><p>Grey eyes stared back, and a Queen sat, ready for another day of court.</p><p>There was a clamour and Dimitri opened the door adjoining the bedchamber and dressing room. Frenzied energy radiated from his limbs.</p><p>“Dimitri.”</p><p>Marianne clasped her hands together. He hadn’t looked this distressed since…</p><p>He walked forward.</p><p>“Ah, you are already finished?”</p><p>Confusion clouded her thoughts. Did something happen?</p><p>“I will be heading for my daily prayers in the chapel. Dimitri, is something the matter?“ Marianne reached out and grasped one of Dimitri’s fingers. Cold. And taut. She stared at it. There were some new marks on there.</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>Dimitri must have noticed her confusion. He bent down, a light kiss on her cheek. So soft like a flower petal.</p><p>“I would like to join you today.”</p><p>This was most unusual. Dimitri didn’t often join in prayer, excluding the public celebrations of the saint days and various royal events.</p><p>“Dimitri…”</p><p>Shadows circled under his eyes. A wave of concern washed over Marianne.</p><p>“There is still some time, you should sleep” Marianne paused at Dimitri’s furrowed eyebrows “but I would be more than pleased for you to accompany me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Marianne.” He dropped his hands “I will be ready in a moment.”</p><p>Whilst Dimitri changed his attire in his chambers, Marianne read through the letters. One from Hilda. The other from Bernadetta. Her friends were doing well.</p><p>A knock and Dimitri entered, all dressed. And with that, they headed out. In the hallways, they stopped at the door.</p><p>“I heard that there’s already a blanket of snow. Oh! I’ve forgotten about the cloaks.”</p><p> “It started last night,” Dimitri said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Wait here for me first. I will be there with you shortly. I’ll bring it down.</p><p>Dimitri disappeared around the corner.</p><p>Marianne couldn’t help feeling the strangeness of the situation. However, she continued to wait patiently. Soon enough, Dimitri reappeared, his cloak around his shoulder, and a thick bundle in his arms.</p><p>“Dimitri?”</p><p>He held the bundle toward her, a certain shyness to him.  </p><p>She opened it. It was a heavy clock with wool for the shoulders and a pattern at the bottom. A simple pattern of midnight blue and light silver threaded at the edges of the cloak.</p><p>“Dimitri, did you?” Marianne let her fingers sink into the fabric. It was incredibly soft.</p><p>“I…yes. I wanted to make something for you, and well the sewn patterns are my work at the most. The winters can be harsh here so I hope you will be able to accept it.”</p><p>She stared back up him, heart thrumming. It must have taken him many days and nights.  </p><p>“Thank you. Would you put it on for me?”</p><p>“Of course, Marianne.”</p><p>Marianne turned around as Dimitri lay the cloak over shoulders. It fell snug and heavy against her body. Once over her shoulders, Dimitri leaned in close to face her. He secured the tie, the motions slow. Once done, Dimitri brushed a finger against Marianne’s cheek and stepped back.  </p><p>The door opened. The breeze a rush of coldness brushed against the face. The snow fell heavy amid the overcast and grey sky.</p><p>“How does it feel?”</p><p>She cupped her hands around Dimitri’s face. “Warm.”</p><p>Wrapping her shoulders around him. Dimitri’s surprise morphed into happiness at the touch. He leaned down as Marianne lifted her head, their lips touched. Deep and slow.</p><p>Beneath this snowy sky, and the harsh winds, Marianne found herself content to find this warmth.</p><p>
  <em>Warmth FIN</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>